


You Lost Me, I Found You

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to Walt Disney World and Louis loses Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lost Me, I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, little fluffy thing I wrote. It's really just an excuse for me to show off my knowledge of Disney World's layout.
> 
> I do not own the members of One Direction depicted here and I do not own Disney.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

“Are you-. Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Louis groans earning a glare from a mother with her two children. He frowns, holding his hands up. “Sorry,” he says to her.

She gives him an unimpressed look, mumbling something about “rude Brits” as she shuffles her children away. He frowns harder, watching after her as they disappear into the crowd of people perusing the gift shop. Someone bumps into him, offering a halfhearted apology, causing him to grip onto the bag tighter.

There's a mug in the bag – the Haunted Mansion sculpted mug – and he'd spent more money on it than he thinks a mug should cost and there's no way he's going to break it. Harry had insisted they buy it when he'd seen it coming through the gift shop after the ride, but, like the idiot he becomes on holidays, he'd left everything in the hotel. Louis had given him a lot of shit for it, but he'd said that since the park ticket and the meal and room charge was all on one wrist band, he'd not thought to grab. Louis' response had been that since they could charge to the room Harry could buy the damn mug on his own. Harry, for whatever reason, had decided that wouldn't do and had practically badgered him about it until Louis agreed to buy it and now he's lost Harry.

While he was buying the mug – with actual money – he'd turned to mutter something about the price to Harry only to see that he'd disappeared. Louis had assumed Harry had seen something on one of the shelves and went to go look at it, but now that he's bought the mug an turned to face the whole shop, he doesn't see Harry at all.

The shop isn't all that big and it's easy to see over the shelves. It shouldn't be too hard to spot a tall, gangly, curly Brit, but Louis doesn't see him at all. There's a possibility Harry may have all ready exited the shop to get away from the tight cramped room, so he goes out, blinking to adjust his eyes.

He stands off to the side, against the faux tombs, and surveys the area. Lifting up on his toes, he swivels his head from side to side. Harry definitely isn't within seeing distance. He drops back down on his feet and sighs, taking out his phone, before remembering the jerk left that in the hotel as well. 

“Why do I need my phone?” Harry had asked. “We're not working. No one needs me, except you and I'll be with you the whole time.”

“With me the whole time my arse,” he mumbles, ending the call and pocketing his phone again.

He's pissed, is the thing. He's lost Harry in Walt Disney World of all places and has no way of finding him. It's not like Harry got lost on purpose, but he was the one that walked away willingly. Unless...unless fans found him and kidnapped him.

Louis shakes his head, rolling his eyes at himself. That's a ridiculous idea and he definitely owes Harry an apology. When he'd suggested they come here for a holiday, Louis had laughed, said that they'd never be left alone, were too recognizable, but Harry had put a stop to that. He'd told Louis that it was actually the perfect place to go because it was heavily populated at all times, even if it was the off-season. He'd urged that people wouldn't expect them to be there so no one would be looking and with the amount of people in one place at one time it'd be harder to spot them anyway. Louis had argued that they're easily recognizable, especially with Harry's height and hair, but Harry's shut that down too. He'd said that even if someone did recognize them and put it on Twitter it's such a big place with the four parks that it'd be nearly impossible for fans to hunt them down, but he'd insisted they wouldn't be seen at all.

He'd even insisted that they do it the “normal” way and go through the lines like everyone else instead of having what is essentially the VIP treatment. Louis had been fine with that, but he'd still said they'd be seen. Turns out Harry seems to have been right. 

Louis knows what Harry looks like probably better than anyone. He knows the shape, size, and contour of Harry's body better than even his family and Harry couldn't have gone too far in the span of two minutes, but Louis can literally not see him anywhere.

“Fuckin' bastard,” he mutters, stepping away from the tombs and into the crowd coming out from the shop. 

There's only one thing for him to do: find Harry by aimlessly walking around. He could go back to the hotel, but he'd guarantee Harry wouldn't be there. Harry's probably looking for him if he's noticed Louis isn't with him, which he hopefully has, but it's hard to tell with Harry. He gets in moods sometimes when he doesn't notice a single thing that's happening around him.

When he gets to the end of the walkway, he freezes, earning glares from disgruntled people as they have to walk around him. He doesn't pay them any attention, though. There's two ways to go and he doesn't know which way to pick.

He could go straight, which would take him back through Liberty Square or right, which would take him into Fantasyland. There's restrooms around the corner, just inside Fantasyland, he knows and thinks maybe Harry had to piss, so he turns right.

The restroom is as crowded as everywhere else and a quick survey of the room where he hissed out Harry's name multiple times shows he isn't there, so he walks back out and decides to check out the couple of shops in Liberty Square because there's a good chance Harry's looking through them.

Like most of the gift shops, these are connected and small and crowded and it takes him longer than it should to look through them. Harry isn't in either of them.

He gives some thought into looking through Columbia Harbor House since it's right there, but he knows Harry wouldn't have gone in there because they'd eaten less than an hour ago at some place in Frontierland. 

The thing is, there's really no other place in Liberty Square for him to be. They'd seen it all on their way to the Haunted Mansion, having come from Adventureland. Surely Harry wouldn't have backtracked and Louis doubts he wouldn't have gone back to Main Street, so he decides to look through Fantasyland.

It's midday and, according to the reading Harry had done on their way to Florida, the busiest time of day for Fantasyland. Weaving his way in and out of the crowd, cursing Harry silently, he tries to avoid being seen by the children. It's hard and maybe a bit too cautious, but if anyone would recognize him it'd be hundreds of children in an enclosed space.

As he comes past Peter Pan's Flight he sees a Guest Services kiosk and gives thought to asking them for help, but he figures telling the cast members that an international pop star is lost in their park isn't the best thing for them and would cause too much panic. After all, Harry is an adult and is more than capable of taking care of himself.

It takes him over an hour, but he searches all of Fantasyland, looking through all the gift shops and restaurants. There's no sign of Harry and he figures there's a chance they're barely missing each other because by now Harry's definitely noticed Louis isn't with him. (Harry could also be in line for something, but if that's the case and Louis has spent this long searching for him Harry can get his own hotel room and sleep there for the remainder of their trip.)

He stops at Cheshire Cafe for a water – ends up getting a muffin too – and starts making his way back to Liberty Square since he doesn't think Harry would have gone all the way to Tomorrowland without with him. He doesn't go the way he came, though. Instead, choosing to use the path between the Castle and a green area. He makes it the back of the Castle and notices a similar path to the one he just came from and takes it, coming back into Liberty Square.

At this point, he's given up on finding Harry. He's wasted a good portion of his day trying to find him, hasn't gotten to ride anything and he just wants to enjoy his day. He'll meet up with Harry later when he gets back to their room.

Finishing his muffin, he tosses the wrapper and empty bottle of water into a trash can and makes his way to the Liberty Belle. He'd wanted to do it earlier when they'd come through, but it had just left and would be about another twenty minutes before it would be back. 

He's one of the last ones on and, like everything else, it's crowded, but he manages to get a spot toward the front of the boat so he can lean against the railing. It's several minutes before the boat starts moving and a narration starts telling the history of the boat and surrounding area.

He pays attention for the first couple of minutes, but gives up after a time. The boat ride is peaceful and it's starting to get a bit dark out and he can't help thinking about Harry. He's aware this is a ride in a family theme park, but it's quieter than the rest of the park and the mood is almost romantic. He thinks so, anyway; He definitely knows this would be better with Harry.

Somewhere on one of the upper decks a child screams and he glances over his shoulder on instinct. He doesn't actually see the child, so he turns back to watch the water pass, but as he does he catches sight of a familiar head. He pushes away from the railing and looks up. Harry's on the top deck, almost directly above him, leaning on the railing with a frown as the wind whips his hair around. 

He doesn't see Louis and, regardless of what some would say, Louis isn't an inconsiderate dick, so instead of yelling up at Harry, he starts toward the stairs leading up the upper levels. He has to carefully make his way through people to get to the top, the narrow staircase providing a challenge when a couple of kids tried to run down past him, but he gets up to the top easily enough.

He walks up behind Harry and stands, watching as Harry sighs enough that his whole body moves with it. Louis shuffles a bit closer.

“Well, who knew I'd find you on a boat of all places.”

Harry spins around, eyes wide. He blinks quickly, then slings himself at Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up a bit. “Louis!” 

“Harry!”

He knows they're making a scene, being obnoxious or whatever, but Louis has spent several hours looking for this massive dork and he's finally found him. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck, careful of the bag with the mug, and squeezes back.

“I thought I'd lost you,” Harry comments, breath hitting Louis' neck.

“Never,” Louis replies softly, patting him on the back. Harry lets him go, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the railing. “In all seriousness, though,” Louis starts, standing in front of Harry, “you didn't lose me, you just walked off.”

Harry's leaning forward, his hands on Louis' hips and chin rested on his shoulder. “No, I didn't,” he replies. “You knew where I was going.”

“Uh, no,” Louis tells him.

“Yes, you did,” Harry argues. “We talked about it in line for the Haunted Mansion. I said I wanted to see The Hall of Presidents. You said you didn't care to – that it'd be boring – and I pouted, but you refused to go, so we agreed that I would go and you'd find something to occupy your time with, since it's like almost a half hour show. We agreed to meet up outside the restroom by Rapunzel's Tower. It's not my fault you didn't remember.”

Louis bites at his lip. He doesn't remember a bit of that, probably wasn't listening at all, which is his fault, yeah, but Harry should have reminded him before walking off without a word.

“Should've reminded me,” he mumbles, pushing back against Harry's chest. “Was worried. And you're the stupid idiot that left your phone.”

“I couldn't have answered, anyway,” Harry replies, voice low and raspy. “Was in a show.”

Louis doesn't respond, just rolls his eyes. They stand in silence, listening to the narration and the murmuring voices around them and watching the scenery as the boat glides down the river. He was right. It is kind of romantic, except for the baby crying on the other end of the boat.

“Did you know,” Harry begins, breaking the silence, “that this boat is actually on a track?”

“Harold,” Louis breathes out, “why would I know that?”

He feels Harry shrug. “I read up.”

“Of course you did.”

“I love boats.”

“I know you do.”

“We should buy one.”

“You do that,” Louis says, turning in Harry's grasp. “You know,” he says, looking up at him, “you're ruining the romantic mood.”

Harry cocks an eyebrow, lips quirking up slightly at the corners. “Am I?”

Louis nods. “A little.”

“I think I can fix that.”

Harry leans down, pressing his lips softly to Louis'. It's sweet and soft and doesn't last more than a couple seconds because they're surrounded by families. Harry pulls back slowly, leaning his forehead against Louis'. His breath is coming out in warm wafts, hitting Louis' face.

“Sorry I ruined your day,” he says quietly, arm rubbing at the small of Louis' back. 

Louis shakes his head. “You didn't,” he admits. “After a while I forgot I was looking for you and it was sort of nice just walking about, taking things in, without people coming at me. Glad you demanded we come here.”

“Didn't demand,” Harry argues, pulling back. “But good. I'm glad. Surprised you're admitting to having fun, but glad.”

“Well, it is The Happiest Place on Earth.”

Harry rolls his eyes playfully. Smiling, he leans in again and presses another quick kiss to Louis' mouth. Louis wraps his arms around Harry, resting his head on his chest and thinks that yeah, it is The Happiest Place on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)


End file.
